Ngamer's Top 15 Users (2009)
Ngamer's Top 15 Users on Board 8, as ranked in January of 2009 when casting his vote for Board 8's Top 100 Users of 2009. See Also * Ngamer's Top 15 Users (2008) Ng's Top 15 Users Let's see here... # creativename - wasn't around as much this year, though I'm sure he'll be posting much more often here in '09 now that we're doing away with the 4-way format. in any case he had a great Oracle season resulting in a Championship, but more importantly continued to partner with me where we managed a strong third place finish in the Team Challenge! # Carvey - awesome guy and even better archiver who has done a ton to improve the wiki in the past 12 months, especially after being promoted to Admin a couple months back. looking forward to working with him well into '09! # yoblazer - ehh, dropping out of the UotY like that was pretty silly, but otherwise yo has consistently been the guy whose posts I most enjoy reading for the past year plus. I loved his Analysis Crew writeups during the past season, which was no surprise given how he can always be counted on for quality posts both in Stats and elsewhere # tranny - pretty much a repeat of everything I said for yo! except that tranny's been the CS&Der whose posts I most enjoy reading for even longer. hopefully that consistent quality will result in the UotY title for him that I've been predicting all season # Kaxon - I love what KM and Kax do during the season with all of their hard Oracle work, and I still maintain how that Contest is the best thing to happen to B8 each year and by far the most enjoyable Contest I'm involved with. I just wish they could find the time to stick around a little more often in the off-season # King Morgoth - ditto everything from the Kax section, except that I see KM popping up in non-Oracle topics less frequently # TRE - a true class act, as of course everyone is well aware. a shame that we haven't been able to work together as much as in the past, since my schedule hasn't allowed me to FV for quite some time now # HaR - HaR is right up there with tranny and yo in terms of Stats guys who I love to see post. shame that he never does too well in things like this or UotY, but I guess he doesn't venture out of GameFAQs Contest stuff as often as some others # Ed Bellis - I'm hugely biased towards Contest/Stats/Oracle/Guru/Crew kind of people, as you can obviously tell, but when it comes to users who exist (mostly) outside of that circle, Ed tops the competition by a country mile. nice guy, insightful posts, and of course cool Contests galore; it's not hard to see why he's been one of the stars of the board for many years now # lefty - didn't know anything about this guy until 14 months ago or so, and... I guess I still don't! but he's been very useful in terms of keeping me in line over AIM, and I appreciate his dedication of this board and its Contests and wiki and such # Raven - all I knew about TR2 prior to a few months back was how some people (like Vlad) have raved for years about him being 'the most underrated user on B8.' finally I see why, and I can't say that I disagree! he did a really fantastic job of bringing all of the Character pages out on the wiki up to date a while back and has also been fun to watch in the UCA. hopefully I've only seen the tip of the iceberg in terms of the contribution he'll be making in coming years # HM - I guess HM hasn't posted all that much in the last 12 months, but ah well, he's still right up there in terms of my all time favorite Stats posters. with a pedigree like that it doesn't take a whole avalanche of activity to stay on my Top 15 radar. plus I'm holding out hope that the excitement of the upcoming Game Contest will return us at least somewhat to the lovably hilarious HM of old! # Leon - Leon's been a fine CS&Der for quite some time, but wasn't really on that yo/tranny/HM/HaR tier for me until this last Contest. he was fun to read all season and of course did a fabulous job on the final x-stats. three cheers for him! # ESY - didn't really do too much posting in '08, at least not in the last half, but I still appreciate all the work he put into Hit It and I'm sure he'll be bringing it back... someday # Ulti - I fully understand why so many on the board have turned on Ulti and now enjoy things like voting him out in R1 of a Contest he used to be able to win outright, but ehh, I still like him quite a bit. and things like this hugely successful Battle of the Bands he's got going show how he can still be one of the best Contest organizers/promoters around when he puts his mind to it Honorable mentions to Haste (love his Stats posts but only had time to pop in a few times during the last Contest), AKJ (cool guy, but he spent eight months of the year posting nothing but "I'm not here much anymore"), Steiner (with whom I'm starting to develop one heck of a user contest rivalry... much to my shame, as I ought to be knocking that tin can over with ease!), ExTha (repeat the Steiner comment, though X is at least more like a steel can), swirldude (otherwise he'd cry himself to sleep tonight), Icehawk (who continues to shock and awe me by following through on these projects), neon (quickly becoming one of my favorite posters), DSR (also one of those posters I've been enjoying more and more), Lopen (always a fun read, in pretty much any context), Moltar (really a bang up job with the Crew this year, and threw in some solid fan fiction for good measure), JaK (love the enthusiasm he shows for the UCA), and Ayvuir (this Top 100 is of course something special, but the Babes Contest has been great as well). Category:Lists